Conventionally, as absorbent articles that absorb predetermined fluid such as menstrual blood, absorbent articles are known in which an absorbent body that absorbs fluid is disposed along the longitudinal direction on the surface of an absorbent retainer and is partly joined thereto (refer to JP-A-2002-159534, for example). Such an absorbent article is used by positioning the absorbent body so that the longitudinal direction thereof is set along the front-and-rear direction of a human body, pulling up a rear end section of the absorbent body so as to place the absorbent body in the groove of the buttocks or the like of the human body, and thereby sandwiching the absorbent body in the groove of the buttocks or the like.